Une nouvelle amie
by Jaguarian76
Summary: Et si au lieu de rencontrer Marco, Star avait rencontrée quelqu'un d' autre et que c' était le fils de Scott Pilgrim ? à quel point l' histoire aurait changée ? Axel est un solitaire après une douloureuse rupture mais Star peut elle le changer ? Classée T pour la sécuritée.
1. Présentation d' Axel

NnApparence :

Axel ressemble beaucoup à Scott mise à part que ses cheveux changent de couleur selon ses émotions.

Jaune pour la peur, rouge pour la colère, orange pour la jalousie, bleu pour la tristesse, or quand il est motivé et brun quand il est normal.

Il a des chaussures qui peuvent devenir des rollers en appuyant sur un bouton se trouvant sur son collier, les chaussures ont l' air de baskets rouges.

Personnalité :

Il est parfois sarcastique et il a une réputation de brute car il se bat souvent mais en réalité il est assez gentil.

Pouvoir :

Téléportation : En utilisant le subspatial il peut se téléporter à certains endroits, (il faut voir le wiki de Scott Pilgrim pour comprendre comment ça marche.) pour une raison inconnue, il peut voyager à travers les dimension en passant par les rêves de Star.

Super force : il est suffisamment fort pour retirer un lampadaire en métal du sol et courir sur un mur.

Introduction :

Il est le fils de Scott et Ramona, il lui ont donné ce nom car il ne voulais pas que son prénom commence par la première lettre du nom d' un des ex de Ramona ; Il est sorti avec Jackie mais au final ça lui a fait mal plus qu' autre chose ; il voyage souvent dans d' autres dimension en passant par les rêves de Star et prend plusieurs objets magiques qui l' intéressent.


	2. Chapter 2 Star vient sur terre

Parole en gras présentation et parole de jeux vidéo

CHAPITRE 1

C' était un beau matin sur Mewmi, la princesse Star Butterfly dormaitt tranquillement elle rêvait qu' elle devenait une reine.

Dans le rêve.

Start était sur une scène devant une foule de gens heureux car aujourd'hui était le jour où Star va recevoir la baguette magique de sa famille.

« Princesse Star ! princesse Star ! » la foule s' exclamait.

La mère de Star se dirigea vers elle pour remettre à sa fille la précieuse relique, dès que la baguette fut dans les mains de Star elle devint une guitare et Star se mit à en jouer pendant que la foule s'exclamait en délire ; Au fond de la salle se trouvait un garçon qui faisait du roller avec un cartable sur son dos, il se dirigea vers une mystérieuse porte mais juste avant son regard et celui de Star se croisèrent pendant un instant qui sembla infini jusqu'à ce qu' il lui fasse un clin d'œil.

«C' est un beau rêve, princesse » dit-il avant de passer la porte.

Fin du rêve.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Star a entendit son père crier ce qui a eut pour effet de la réveillé, elle avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé.

« qu' est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela Star.

Après avoir mit ses vêtements et s'être coiffer, Star descendit pour voir ce qui se passe ; Une fois en bas elle vit son père qui regardait le champ depuis la fenêtre et sa mère qui semblait préoccuper.

« -Que se passe t-il maman ?

-On nous a volé du maïs ! » cria le père de Star.

\- Franchement ce n' est pas si grave, on en a plein alors ce n' est pas un ou deux épis qui vont poser problème. » dit Star d' un ton ennuyer ; elle ne pouvait pas s' empêché de rouler des yeux tellement elle trouvait ça ridicule.

Juste après ça le père de Star lui montre le champ où il y a un grand smiley et écrit «désolé si j'ais volé votre maïs mais je n' avais pas de quoi le payer » se qui fait qu' il manque des centaines d' épis ; Mais la mère de Star n' a pas l'air inquiète pour ça.

«- Star, le problème est que le voleur a voler tout ça en une seul nuit sans que personne ne le sache, c'est comme si il pouvait se téléporté. »

A ce moment là, un garde débarqua dans la salle pour leur donnés une image du voleur, Star regarda l'image et remarqua que c'était le garçon dans son rêve.

Un peut plus tard sur terre

Le garçon du rêve de Star se trouvait en cour où il dessine parce que l'enseignante ne faisait rien, il a les cheveux bruns et courts, un sweat-shirt orange avec des manche et une capuche noire, il a des lunettes qu' il porte comme un collier.

«Axel Pilgrim est appelé au bureau du directeur » l'interpella le haut-parleur.

« qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » lui demanda sa voisine Janna.

« -Rien, lui répond le dénommé Axel qui était surtout occupé à dessiner

\- Sérieusement ? lui répondit Janna avec un regard qui signifiait qu' elle ne le croyait pas.

\- Mais rien, a part la fois où j' ai envoyé une photo du directeur sur le net et qu'il y avait écrit que ceux qui veulent enfreindre le règlement seront sévèrement punis et que du coup des élèves ont abimés sa voiture.

\- SHHHHH, tu vas le sentir passé cette fois.

\- Je sais. » Dit Axel d'un ton un peut déprimé Avant de sortir de la salle.

Sur le chemin du bureau du directeur, Axel voit Star qui joue avec la fontaine à eau.

« Oh, non. » pensa le brun en voyant la princesse de Mewmi, il essaya de se cacher mais le principale le vit avant de lui dire de saluer Star.

« -Axel, je te présente Star Butterfly ; elle est nouvelle et il faudrait que tu lui fasse une visite de l' école.

-Mais j'ais rien fait de mal, ce mois ci au moins, alors pourquoi je dois faire ça !

\- Parce que je trouve que son attitude positive pourrait avoir une bonne influence pour toi et que tu as ravagé ma voiture ! lui dit le principale en accentuant fortement la dernière partie.

\- Je ne l' ai pas ravagé, j' ai seulement donné envi aux autres élèves de la cassé.

\- Fais ce que je te demande. » dit le principale en partant avec son gros coffre ;Axel soupira d' exaspération avant de regarder Star qui sembla très joyeuse.

Et donc Axel se retrouva obligé de montrer toute l' école à Star qui sautillait en regardant partout ; Finalement, Star décide de rompre le silence entre eux :

« - On se serait pas déjà rencontré ? parce que je suis sûre que je te connais. » lui demanda Star assez curieusement ?

\- En fait si, pour être bref je peut voyager dans tes rêves en passant par n'importe quelle porte ; c'est comme si j'utilise des ciseaux dimensionnelle sauf que je dois prendre une route et qu'elle m' amène vers une porte dans la dimension où je veux venir. » il lui répond comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde car il ne veut pas mentir.

« -Euh, est-ce que hier soir était la première fois que tu l'as fait ? Demanda Star, un peut inquiète par le fait qu'il aurait put faire ça plusieurs fois.

\- Oui, c'était aussi la première fois que je voyageais dans un rêve, il lui répondit sans trop prêter attention à la conversation.

\- Alors c'était notre première fois ?

\- ….. ne dis jamais ça en public. » lui dit Axel tandis que ses cheveux et ses yeux virèrent au rouge.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux ont changés de couleur ?

\- Et pourquoi tu as des cœurs sur tes joues ?

\- Parce que je suis une princesse magique venue d'une autre dimension » dit Star en faisant apparaître un arc-en-ciel avec des animaux mignons.

Axel la regarde stupéfait, pas parce qu' elle a fait apparaître un arc-en-ciel avec sa baguette mais parce que l' arc-en-ciel a pris feu et que le feu se propage vers l' école et brûle une cabane.

« -Où vas-tu habiter ? » Axel lui demande rapidement car il ne voulait pas que l'on le voit près de l'incendie (il a les cheveux jaune maintenant)

« -Au vingt rue de l' aventure.

-Parfait, c'est chez moi ! dit Axel partagé entre être heureux qu'il ne devra pas aller loin ou être déprimé qu' elle va vivre avec lui.

\- On prend le passage don tu m' a parlé ? lui demanda Star tout excitée.

\- Oui, vaut mieux si on ne veut pas aller en prison pour avoir brûlé une cabane ; Mets tes bras autour de mon cou et ne le lâche pas. Lui dit Axel en ouvrant une porte.

\- AHHHH ! , Star cria lors du déplacement sur cette grande route.

Derrière la porte il y avait une route faite de lumière qui mène vers une vielle porte en chêne, la route était brillante et tout autour semblait noir ; dès qu' ils franchirent la porte ils se retrouvèrent à l' entrée de la maison d' Axel.

« Waouh » Star a les cheveux ébouriffé et un énorme sourire.

« Alors comment c'était ? princesse. » Axel lui demande avec un sourire joueur.

Fantastique ! »

Axel était assez heureux que la visite de Star dans le subspaciale lui a plu, à ce moment là, la mère de Axel est venue en descendant l'escalier, elle remarqua Star.

« Qui est-ce ? » elle demande à son fils de façon suspicieuse car elle ne connait pas Star.

«- C'est la fille étrangère qui va habitée chez nous.

-Okay, tu veux bien lui monter sa chambre ? s'il te plaît. » elle lui demande pas très rassurée en voyant les cœurs sur les joues de Star

-Bien sûr. » dit Axel en portant les bagages de Star.

Axel monta les escaliers avec Star qui se mit à le suivre.

« Et voilà ta chambre ! déclara Axel en ouvrant la porte, Star n'avait pas l'aire très heureuse en la voyant et Axel se doutait bien qu'elle aurait préférait la chambre qu'elle avait dans son château mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Je pense pouvoir arrangé ça : des paillètes, des strates et une tourelle princière ! » dit Star en récitant une formule magique improvisée ; Dès qu'elle la prononça, une lumière aveuglante engloutit toute la salle, une fois la lumière disparue, la chambre devenue une tourelle avec un miroir, un lit grand luxe et deux étages.

«- Waouh ! j'aimerais bien avoir une chambre comme ça. » déclara Axel en inspectant la nouvelle chambre.

« - Je peut le faire ! s'écria Star en courant vers la chambre de Axel.

« EH ! VAS PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE ! »

\- Aspire tout pour tout remettre en ordre ! » Dit star en récitant une nouvelle formule improvisée qui a malheureusement fait un vortex dans la chambre, par chance, Axel réussit a fermé la porte tout en sauvant Star.

« ASPIRE TOUT ? ASPIRE TOUT ! POURQUOI AS-TU utilisée UNE FORMULE AVEC ASPIRE TOUT DEDANS ! » cria Axel dont les cheveux tournèrent au rouge, il mit sa tête contre la porte par dépit et se laissa glissé tout le long de celle-ci.

« Un petit rayon de soleil pour éclaircir ta journée ! » star essaya de le réconforté en faisant apparaître un mini soleil au-dessus de sa tête mais le soleil est vite devenu un nuage noir avec de la pluie.

« - Je vais faire un tour. Dit Axel sous un ton calme car il essaya de ne pas être trop en colère même si cette situation lui déplait.

« - Je peux venir ?

\- NON ! » cria Axel.

Plus tard

Axel se trouve devant un magasin en buvant dans un gobelet remplit de l'eau de la pluie, quand un passant voulut aller dans le magasin, Axel est venu vers lui pour lui demandé si il pouvait lui prendre quelque chose.

« heu …. Monsieur pouvez vous ….. » il commence

« LAISSEZ MOI ! J'AIS UNE FAMILLE ! » cria le passant en prenant peur à cause de l' allure de clochard qu'avait Axel.

« TU VEUX PAS aidé LES MEC COMME MOI ? TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS FOU ? BARJO ! » Cria Axel tout trempé alors qu'il avait l'air fou.

« Axel ? » quelqu'un l'interpella, il se retourna et vit que c'était Star.

« Star, pourquoi tu es là ? » le brun aux cheveux roux lui demanda ; Star avait l'aire gênée mais elle leva sa baguette pour dissiper le nuage sur la tête de Axel.

« Je n'ais pas choisis d'aller sur terre et tu n'as pas eu le choix quand il fallait me supporté …. Alors je crois que je vais tout simplement aller dans une autre famille. » Star avait dit la dernière partie avec tristesse, juste après cela, les cheveux de Axel sont devenus bruns ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait pardonné Star.

« Star, je n'ais jamais dit que je voulais que tu parte, je voulais aller faire un tour parce que tu m'énervais à force de faire de la magie partout ; Si tu veux restée chez moi alors reste » il répondit à la princesse qui sentit une sensation de chaleur au cœur ;

« -Merci, Axel …

\- Attention ! » S' écria Axel en voyant plusieurs monstres qui ne semblaient pas très agressif mais ils étaient nombreux, il y avait une sorte d'homme grenouille, un homme poulet, un homme girafe, un capa pas plus haut que trois pommes et d'autre à l'apparence ridicule.

\- Star butterfly » dit le capa.

\- Ludo, comment as-tu sus que j'était ici ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir

\- Eh si, puisque je te le demande.

\- En fait c'est crapaud … oublie ça » le capa s'écria après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il disait à Star comment il a sus où elle était.

Juste après qu'ils aient fini de parler, Axel sortit de sa sacoche un marteau gigantesque que l'on croirait sorti de Mario.

Marteau :

+2 contre en attaque

+1 en défense

-3 en vitesse

« On commence quand ? » dit-il devant les monstres qui commençaient à avoir peur en voyant son marteau gigantesque.

Un monstre, plus courageux ou plus stupide, fonça vers Axel pour lui mettre un coup mais il a esquivé et mit un coup de genou dans le ventre du monstre qui s'évanouit ; D'autres monstres sont venus l' attaquer, Axel tint son marteau en préparation de ce combat mais avant que les monstres n'aient attaqué, Star lança un rayon magique en forme de poing vers les monstres.

« -Cool. » dit le brun en voyant l'effets, un monstre voulut l'attaquer de derrire mais Axel lui mit un coup de poing avant que le monstre ne le frappe.

« Non mais comment deux enfant peuvent vous battre alors que vous êtes au moins dix ? »cria Ludo qui était derrière une poubelle pour se cacher.

« parce que vous n' êtes pas de vrais monstre. » dit une voix inconnue, Ludo se retourna pour voir qui était celui qui lui a parlé mais avant de le voir il reçut un coup de pied de cette même personne.

« De vrais incapable. » l'homme qui venait juste d'arrivé avait les cheveux noirs, des cornes, la peau grise, et un tatouage de serpent partant du bord de son œil droit partant vers le col de sa chemise, il avait un smoking noir avec une chemise rouge et une cravate noire.

Dès que tout le monde le virent, ils cessèrent de se battre ; le crapaud essaya de frappé l' étranger mais celui-ci esquiva et lui mit un coup de poing qui mit le serviteur de Ludo à terre.

« qui es-tu ? parce que je doute que tu sois un ami. » lui demanda Axel ; Juste après ça l' étranger rit.

« Je suis de l'organisation, une organisation qui a pour but de rendre mewmi à ses véritables propriétaires ; mon nom est Raido l'orgueilleux. (puraido veut dire orgueil en japonais) »

Les monstres voulurent vengé leurs maîtres mais ils n'taient pas de taille contre Raido qui let mit tous à terre en cinq minutes ; lorsque l'orgueilleux voulut tué un monstre, Axel lui mit un coup de marteau qui l'envoya six mètres plus loin mais cela ne dérangea pas Raido, il se releva et essuya le sang de sa bouche, il eut l'air d'être en colère mais son expression tourna vite vers l'amusement.

« -Tu te bat bien, pour un humain ;

-Merci.

\- Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que j'ais envoyé mes larbin attaqué tes parents ?

\- Je ne serais pas trop inquiet, ils peuvent se défendre sans problèmes.

-Alors je me ferais un plaisir de voir leurs visages quand je laisserais ta tête sur le bas de leurs porte ! » Raido cria avec une expression violente avant de foncer vers Axel en faisant apparaître des griffes aux bouts de ses doigts, Axel réussit à parer le coup mais pas sans une grande difficulté, Star profita du manque d'attention de Raido pour lui lancer un coup de poing venant de sa baguette mais cela n'a pas affecté Raido.

« Je suis insensible à la magie. » il dit avec un air suffisant.

« Et ça alors : attaque de marval ! » cria star en faisant appaaître des marvales depuis sa baguette, cette fois ci le sort a blessé Raido car les marval on planté leurs cornes dans Raido ; juste quand le monstre a crié, Axel en profita pour lui mettre un coup de genoux entre les jambes ; Juste après cela Raido s'éloigna, il n'avait pas l'air blessé mais cela le mit vraiment en colère.

« Comment avez-vous osé me frappé » il cria en libérant une énorme onde d'énergie magique qui gela tout ; Star et Axel étaient presque évanouis à cause du coup mais ils étaient toujours conscient, Raido se dirigea vers Axel en le tenant par la capuche. »

« Aucun déchet humain ne peut nous battre ! » il cria avant de lancer Axel plus loin puis il repris son calme « as-tu une dernière parole ? »

Juste à ce moment là, Axel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le battre « l'orgueilleux va me tuer » étaient les pensées de Axel mais à ce moment là il eut une idée en se rappelant d'une histoire de son père.

« en fait, j'en ais une … peux-tu mettre mes rollers et glisser tout le long de cette rampe d'escalier ? » il lui demanda en montrant la rampe toute gelée à cause de l'attaque précédente, l'escalier avait au moinns une centaines de marches ; Raido regarda la bare avec un air inquiet.

" je sais pas … il y a beaucoup de marche et la rampe est toute gelée.

-Alors tu n'es pas supérieur aux humains parce que je connais un homme qui a fait la même chose dans les mêmes condition avec deux-cents marchesParole en gras présentation et parole de jeux vidéo

CHAPITRE 1

C' était un beau matin sur Mewmi, la princesse Star Butterfly dormaitt tranquillement elle rêvait qu' elle devenait une reine.

Dans le rêve.

Start était sur une scène devant une foule de gens heureux car aujourd'hui était le jour où Star va recevoir la baguette magique de sa famille.

« Princesse Star ! princesse Star ! » la foule s' exclamait.

La mère de Star se dirigea vers elle pour remettre à sa fille la précieuse relique, dès que la baguette fut dans les mains de Star elle devint une guitare et Star se mit à en jouer pendant que la foule s'exclamait en délire ; Au fond de la salle se trouvait un garçon qui faisait du roller avec un cartable sur son dos, il se dirigea vers une mystérieuse porte mais juste avant son regard et celui de Star se croisèrent pendant un instant qui sembla infini jusqu'à ce qu' il lui fasse un clin d'œil.

«C' est un beau rêve, princesse » dit-il avant de passer la porte.

Fin du rêve.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Star a entendit son père crier ce qui a eut pour effet de la réveillé, elle avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé.

« qu' est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela Star.

Après avoir mit ses vêtements et s'être coiffer, Star descendit pour voir ce qui se passe ; Une fois en bas elle vit son père qui regardait le champ depuis la fenêtre et sa mère qui semblait préoccuper.

« -Que se passe t-il maman ?

-On nous a volé du maïs ! » cria le père de Star.

\- Franchement ce n' est pas si grave, on en a plein alors ce n' est pas un ou deux épis qui vont poser problème. » dit Star d' un ton ennuyer ; elle ne pouvait pas s' empêché de rouler des yeux tellement elle trouvait ça ridicule.

Juste après ça le père de Star lui montre le champ où il y a un grand smiley et écrit «désolé si j'ais volé votre maïs mais je n' avais pas de quoi le payer » se qui fait qu' il manque des centaines d' épis ; Mais la mère de Star n' a pas l'air inquiète pour ça.

«- Star, le problème est que le voleur a voler tout ça en une seul nuit sans que personne ne le sache, c'est comme si il pouvait se téléporté. »

A ce moment là, un garde débarqua dans la salle pour leur donnés une image du voleur, Star regarda l'image et remarqua que c'était le garçon dans son rêve.

Un peut plus tard sur terre

Le garçon du rêve de Star se trouvait en cour où il dessine parce que l'enseignante ne faisait rien, il a les cheveux bruns et courts, un sweat-shirt orange avec des manche et une capuche noire, il a des lunettes qu' il porte comme un collier.

«Axel Pilgrim est appelé au bureau du directeur » l'interpella le haut-parleur.

« qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? » lui demanda sa voisine Janna.

« -Rien, lui répond le dénommé Axel qui était surtout occupé à dessiner

\- Sérieusement ? lui répondit Janna avec un regard qui signifiait qu' elle ne le croyait pas.

\- Mais rien, a part la fois où j' ai envoyé une photo du directeur sur le net et qu'il y avait écrit que ceux qui veulent enfreindre le règlement seront sévèrement punis et que du coup des élèves ont abimés sa voiture.

\- SHHHHH, tu vas le sentir passé cette fois.

\- Je sais. » Dit Axel d'un ton un peut déprimé Avant de sortir de la salle.

Sur le chemin du bureau du directeur, Axel voit Star qui joue avec la fontaine à eau.

« Oh, non. » pensa le brun en voyant la princesse de Mewmi, il essaya de se cacher mais le principale le vit avant de lui dire de saluer Star.

« -Axel, je te présente Star Butterfly ; elle est nouvelle et il faudrait que tu lui fasse une visite de l' école.

-Mais j'ais rien fait de mal, ce mois ci au moins, alors pourquoi je dois faire ça !

\- Parce que je trouve que son attitude positive pourrait avoir une bonne influence pour toi et que tu as ravagé ma voiture ! lui dit le principale en accentuant fortement la dernière partie.

\- Je ne l' ai pas ravagé, j' ai seulement donné envi aux autres élèves de la cassé.

\- Fais ce que je te demande. » dit le principale en partant avec son gros coffre ;Axel soupira d' exaspération avant de regarder Star qui sembla très joyeuse.

Et donc Axel se retrouva obligé de montrer toute l' école à Star qui sautillait en regardant partout ; Finalement, Star décide de rompre le silence entre eux :

« - On se serait pas déjà rencontré ? parce que je suis sûre que je te connais. » lui demanda Star assez curieusement ?

\- En fait si, pour être bref je peut voyager dans tes rêves en passant par n'importe quelle porte ; c'est comme si j'utilise des ciseaux dimensionnelle sauf que je dois prendre une route et qu'elle m' amène vers une porte dans la dimension où je veux venir. » il lui répond comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde car il ne veut pas mentir.

« -Euh, est-ce que hier soir était la première fois que tu l'as fait ? Demanda Star, un peut inquiète par le fait qu'il aurait put faire ça plusieurs fois.

\- Oui, c'était aussi la première fois que je voyageais dans un rêve, il lui répondit sans trop prêter attention à la conversation.

\- Alors c'était notre première fois ?

\- ….. ne dis jamais ça en public. » lui dit Axel tandis que ses cheveux et ses yeux virèrent au rouge.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux ont changés de couleur ?

\- Et pourquoi tu as des cœurs sur tes joues ?

\- Parce que je suis une princesse magique venue d'une autre dimension » dit Star en faisant apparaître un arc-en-ciel avec des animaux mignons.

Axel la regarde stupéfait, pas parce qu' elle a fait apparaître un arc-en-ciel avec sa baguette mais parce que l' arc-en-ciel a pris feu et que le feu se propage vers l' école et brûle une cabane.

« -Où vas-tu habiter ? » Axel lui demande rapidement car il ne voulait pas que l'on le voit près de l'incendie (il a les cheveux jaune maintenant)

« -Au vingt rue de l' aventure.

-Parfait, c'est chez moi ! dit Axel partagé entre être heureux qu'il ne devra pas aller loin ou être déprimé qu' elle va vivre avec lui.

\- On prend le passage don tu m' a parlé ? lui demanda Star tout excitée.

\- Oui, vaut mieux si on ne veut pas aller en prison pour avoir brûlé une cabane ; Mets tes bras autour de mon cou et ne le lâche pas. Lui dit Axel en ouvrant une porte.

\- AHHHH ! , Star cria lors du déplacement sur cette grande route.

Derrière la porte il y avait une route faite de lumière qui mène vers une vielle porte en chêne, la route était brillante et tout autour semblait noir ; dès qu' ils franchirent la porte ils se retrouvèrent à l' entrée de la maison d' Axel.

« Waouh » Star a les cheveux ébouriffé et un énorme sourire.

« Alors comment c'était ? princesse. » Axel lui demande avec un sourire joueur.

Fantastique ! »

Axel était assez heureux que la visite de Star dans le subspaciale lui a plu, à ce moment là, la mère de Axel est venue en descendant l'escalier, elle remarqua Star.

« Qui est-ce ? » elle demande à son fils de façon suspicieuse car elle ne connait pas Star.

«- C'est la fille étrangère qui va habitée chez nous.

-Okay, tu veux bien lui monter sa chambre ? s'il te plaît. » elle lui demande pas très rassurée en voyant les cœurs sur les joues de Star

-Bien sûr. » dit Axel en portant les bagages de Star.

Axel monta les escaliers avec Star qui se mit à le suivre.

« Et voilà ta chambre ! déclara Axel en ouvrant la porte, Star n'avait pas l'aire très heureuse en la voyant et Axel se doutait bien qu'elle aurait préférait la chambre qu'elle avait dans son château mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

« Je pense pouvoir arrangé ça : des paillètes, des strates et une tourelle princière ! » dit Star en récitant une formule magique improvisée ; Dès qu'elle la prononça, une lumière aveuglante engloutit toute la salle, une fois la lumière disparue, la chambre devenue une tourelle avec un miroir, un lit grand luxe et deux étages.

«- Waouh ! j'aimerais bien avoir une chambre comme ça. » déclara Axel en inspectant la nouvelle chambre.

« - Je peut le faire ! s'écria Star en courant vers la chambre de Axel.

« EH ! VAS PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE ! »

\- Aspire tout pour tout remettre en ordre ! » Dit star en récitant une nouvelle formule improvisée qui a malheureusement fait un vortex dans la chambre, par chance, Axel réussit a fermé la porte tout en sauvant Star.

« ASPIRE TOUT ? ASPIRE TOUT ! POURQUOI AS-TU utilisée UNE FORMULE AVEC ASPIRE TOUT DEDANS ! » cria Axel dont les cheveux tournèrent au rouge, il mit sa tête contre la porte par dépit et se laissa glissé tout le long de celle-ci.

« Un petit rayon de soleil pour éclaircir ta journée ! » star essaya de le réconforté en faisant apparaître un mini soleil au-dessus de sa tête mais le soleil est vite devenu un nuage noir avec de la pluie.

« - Je vais faire un tour. Dit Axel sous un ton calme car il essaya de ne pas être trop en colère même si cette situation lui déplait.

« - Je peux venir ?

\- NON ! » cria Axel.

Plus tard

Axel se trouve devant un magasin en buvant dans un gobelet remplit de l'eau de la pluie, quand un passant voulut aller dans le magasin, Axel est venu vers lui pour lui demandé si il pouvait lui prendre quelque chose.

« heu …. Monsieur pouvez vous ….. » il commence

« LAISSEZ MOI ! J'AIS UNE FAMILLE ! » cria le passant en prenant peur à cause de l' allure de clochard qu'avait Axel.

« TU VEUX PAS aidé LES MEC COMME MOI ? TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS FOU ? BARJO ! » Cria Axel tout trempé alors qu'il avait l'air fou.

« Axel ? » quelqu'un l'interpella, il se retourna et vit que c'était Star.

« Star, pourquoi tu es là ? » le brun aux cheveux roux lui demanda ; Star avait l'aire gênée mais elle leva sa baguette pour dissiper le nuage sur la tête de Axel.

« Je n'ais pas choisis d'aller sur terre et tu n'as pas eu le choix quand il fallait me supporté …. Alors je crois que je vais tout simplement aller dans une autre famille. » Star avait dit la dernière partie avec tristesse, juste après cela, les cheveux de Axel sont devenus bruns ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait pardonné Star.

« Star, je n'ais jamais dit que je voulais que tu parte, je voulais aller faire un tour parce que tu m'énervais à force de faire de la magie partout ; Si tu veux restée chez moi alors reste » il répondit à la princesse qui sentit une sensation de chaleur au cœur ;

« -Merci, Axel …

\- Attention ! » S' écria Axel en voyant plusieurs monstres qui ne semblaient pas très agressif mais ils étaient nombreux, il y avait une sorte d'homme grenouille, un homme poulet, un homme girafe, un capa pas plus haut que trois pommes et d'autre à l'apparence ridicule.

\- Star butterfly » dit le capa.

\- Ludo, comment as-tu sus que j'était ici ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir

\- Eh si, puisque je te le demande.

\- En fait c'est crapaud … oublie ça » le capa s'écria après qu'il se rendit compte qu'il disait à Star comment il a sus où elle était.

Juste après qu'ils aient fini de parler, Axel sortit de sa sacoche un marteau gigantesque que l'on croirait sorti de Mario.

Marteau :

+2 contre en attaque

+1 en défense

-3 en vitesse

« On commence quand ? » dit-il devant les monstres qui commençaient à avoir peur en voyant son marteau gigantesque.

Un monstre, plus courageux ou plus stupide, fonça vers Axel pour lui mettre un coup mais il a esquivé et mit un coup de genou dans le ventre du monstre qui s'évanouit ; D'autres monstres sont venus l' attaquer, Axel tint son marteau en préparation de ce combat mais avant que les monstres n'aient attaqué, Star lança un rayon magique en forme de poing vers les monstres.

« -Cool. » dit le brun en voyant l'effets, un monstre voulut l'attaquer de derrire mais Axel lui mit un coup de poing avant que le monstre ne le frappe.

« Non mais comment deux enfant peuvent vous battre alors que vous êtes au moins dix ? »cria Ludo qui était derrière une poubelle pour se cacher.

« parce que vous n' êtes pas de vrais monstre. » dit une voix inconnue, Ludo se retourna pour voir qui était celui qui lui a parlé mais avant de le voir il reçut un coup de pied de cette même personne.

« De vrais incapable. » l'homme qui venait juste d'arrivé avait les cheveux noirs, des cornes, la peau grise, et un tatouage de serpent partant du bord de son œil droit partant vers le col de sa chemise, il avait un smoking noir avec une chemise rouge et une cravate noire.

Dès que tout le monde le virent, ils cessèrent de se battre ; le crapaud essaya de frappé l' étranger mais celui-ci esquiva et lui mit un coup de poing qui mit le serviteur de Ludo à terre.

« qui es-tu ? parce que je doute que tu sois un ami. » lui demanda Axel ; Juste après ça l' étranger rit.

« Je suis de l'organisation, une organisation qui a pour but de rendre mewmi à ses véritables propriétaires ; mon nom est Raido l'orgueilleux. (puraido veut dire orgueil en japonais) »

Les monstres voulurent vengé leurs maîtres mais ils n'taient pas de taille contre Raido qui let mit tous à terre en cinq minutes ; lorsque l'orgueilleux voulut tué un monstre, Axel lui mit un coup de marteau qui l'envoya six mètres plus loin mais cela ne dérangea pas Raido, il se releva et essuya le sang de sa bouche, il eut l'air d'être en colère mais son expression tourna vite vers l'amusement.

« -Tu te bat bien, pour un humain ;

-Merci.

\- Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que j'ais envoyé mes larbin attaqué tes parents ?

\- Je ne serais pas trop inquiet, ils peuvent se défendre sans problèmes.

-Alors je me ferais un plaisir de voir leurs visages quand je laisserais ta tête sur le bas de leurs porte ! » Raido cria avec une expression violente avant de foncer vers Axel en faisant apparaître des griffes aux bouts de ses doigts, Axel réussit à parer le coup mais pas sans une grande difficulté, Star profita du manque d'attention de Raido pour lui lancer un coup de poing venant de sa baguette mais cela n'a pas affecté Raido.

« Je suis insensible à la magie. » il dit avec un air suffisant.

« Et ça alors : attaque de marval ! » cria star en faisant appaaître des marvales depuis sa baguette, cette fois ci le sort a blessé Raido car les marval on planté leurs cornes dans Raido ; juste quand le monstre a crié, Axel en profita pour lui mettre un coup de genoux entre les jambes ; Juste après cela Raido s'éloigna, il n'avait pas l'air blessé mais cela le mit vraiment en colère.

« Comment avez-vous osé me frappé » il cria en libérant une énorme onde d'énergie magique qui gela tout ; Star et Axel étaient presque évanouis à cause du coup mais ils étaient toujours conscient, Raido se dirigea vers Axel en le tenant par la capuche. »

« Aucun déchet humain ne peut nous battre ! » il cria avant de lancer Axel plus loin puis il repris son calme « as-tu une dernière parole ? »

Juste à ce moment là, Axel savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le battre « l'orgueilleux va me tuer » étaient les pensées de Axel mais à ce moment là il eut une idée en se rappelant d'une histoire de son père.

« en fait, j'en ais une … peux-tu mettre mes rollers et glisser tout le long de cette rampe d'escalier ? » il lui demanda en montrant la rampe toute gelée à cause de l'attaque précédente, l'escalier avait au moinns une centaines de marches ; Raido regarda la bare avec un air inquiet.

« je sais pas … il y a beaucoup de marche et la rampe est toute gelée.

-Alors tu n'es pas supérieur aux humains parce que je connais un homme qui a fait la même chose dans les mêmes condition avec deux-cents marches. » Axel lui dit avec un sourire confiant.

Après cela il y a eut un moment de silence avant que Raido se décida à mettre les rollers et glissé tout le long de la rampe

 **20 kilomètres** par heures.

« Woah» Axel et Star qui venait tout juste de reprendre conscience on dît.

 **50 kilomètre** par heures et Raido commence avoir peur

« woah » Axel, Star et les monstres ont dît à l'unisson.

100 kilomètres par heures et un virage, Raido n' a pas réussit à passer le virage et fit un vol plané, il resta en l'air et partit plusieurs mètres plus loin, il y eut une explosion juste à l'endroit où il atterri.

 **800xp**

« Mince, il avait mes rollers ; » axel dit en se rendant compte qu'il a perdu ses rollers, juste après la défaite de Raido les monstres repartirent chez eux avec les ciseaux dimensionnelle du crapaud.

« Vous ne vous battez pas ?

-Non, tu nous as sauvé de ce monstre alors que nous sommes tes ennemis, nous somme quitte. » crapaud lui dit d'un ton amicale avant de partir avec son maître.

Plus tard

De retour chez Axel, il y avait plein de petit monstre comme des diablotin à terre, le père de Axel faisait une prise à un des monstres.

« -Salut fils !

-Salut papa, désolé si j'arrive tard mais leur chef me faisait la vie dure.

-Non, c'est moi qui est désolé, je serais arrivé plus tôt si il n'y avait pas autant de monstres ; ça c'est bien passé au moins ?

-Oui, je lui ais fait le même coup que tu as fait à Lucas Lee. »

Juste après, un monstre arriva entre eux, il faisait deux mètres et avait une massue, il voulut les attaqué mais un coup de pied du père et fil le vaincu devant Star qui était stupéfaite, ils sont rentrés à la maison devant Star qui leur posait plein de questions.

« Peut être que se ne sera pas si mal » dît Axel en regardant les étoiles.


	3. Ma meilleure amie

**Au lieu de tête de licorne je vais mettre un autre oc appelé Aria, elle ressemble à une elfes mais elle peut avoir des ailes de lumières, elle a des griffes ( Anwen de might and magic clash of heroes)**

Chapitre 2 : 

Au salon, Star et la famille d' Axel était à table.

« Regarde bien Star, voici une des spécialités de la terre …. Les nachos ! » dit Scott devant Star qui était émerveillée de voir cette nourriture qui lui est inconnue.

« -Des mini triangle qui se mange, la terre est incroyable !

\- Tu l'as dit » déclara Axel pendant qu'il tenta de prendre un nachos mais hélas on sonna à la porte avant qu'il ne puisse le manger, il soupira avant d'aller répondre, il ouvrit la porte mais il n'y avait rien.

\- Il n'y a personne. » mais juste après cela une femme avec des ailes de chauve-souris apparut devant lui en tombant depuis le ciel, Axel tomba à terre à cause de la surprise.

« Aria» s'exclama Star car elle était étonner de voir son amie ici.

« -Salut, Star ….. attendez, pourquoi personne n'est surpris que je soie une elfe qui vole ?

-On a vu plus étrange » répondit Ramona tout en mangeant alors que Axel se relevait avec ses cheveux qui tournèrent au rouge.

«- qui c'est ce vilain terrien ?

-Axel pilgrim.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconté ta vie » l'elfe lui répondit de manière agressive »

« C'est Axel, mon meilleur ami » dit Star devant Aria qui sembla déprimée d'entendre cela et Star s'en rendu compte.

« Mon meilleur ami sur terre …. Et garçon….. alors que tu es ma meilleur amie sur Mewmi.

-Bon, je suis venue ici pour t'emmener en boite ! » cria l'amie de Star tandis que Axel avait l'air d'être plus ou moins content ; juste après cela Aria sortit une paire de ciseaux dimensionnel.

« Rentrez avant dix heures du soir les enfants. » dit Ramona, juste après cela les trois adolescents sont entrés dans le portail ; Dès qu'ils sont partis, trois hommes en cagoule sortirent d'un autre portail qui apparut, un de hommes pris une brindille qui était par terre et brûler.

« Elle est passée par là. » déclara le plus petit avant d'entendre une toux simulée.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » dirent Scott et Ramona qui avaient les yeux masqués par l'ombre mais qui expliquaient bien leurs intentions assez hostile, autan dire que ces hommes allaient passés un mauvais moment.

Plus tard

Star et Aria tombèrent sur un nuage mais Axel tomba sur le sol et il y eut une fissure, il releva sa tête péniblement et inspecta les alentours, il y avait des gens étrange comme un homme cerf, un robot DJ, tout était en nuage mais le plus inquiétant est que en-dessous des nuages il y avait des pics et un squelette ; Juste après cette découverte, Star le saisit et l'emmena dans une cabine avec Aria pour prendre des photos.

« Maintenant je vous laisse prendre des photos, le moment où mes meilleurs amis sont devenus meilleurs ami » Star quitta la cabine et lorsque Axel tourna la tête il vit la fille qui avait l'air étrangement en colère .

« -écoute moi bien, on ne sera jamais meilleurs ami et encore moins deuxième meilleurs ami.

-Ah bon ? j'aurais bien aimés pourtant.

\- C'est pas mon problème ! Cette soirée est très importante pour moi et si tu la gâche tu vas finir en kebab ; compris ? »

Juste après cela il y eut une baston de regard entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'appareil ne prenne une photo où ils ont pris un air innocent ; quelque minutes plus tard Axel dansait avec Star bien qu'ils étaient un peut trop proche selon Aria ; Pendant qu'ils dansaient, les hommes en cagoules sont tombés d'un portail et ils avaient l'air d'être dans un état pitoyable, ils avaient des coupures partout.

« Bas cassés » dit un hommes avec un cache œil, les cheveux blanc et la peau pale, il avait un manteau noir et son œil était vert ; Aria l'aperçut et pris peur.

« Euh Star … et si on partait à l'arcade de jeux vidéo ...

\- Bonne idée ! » Ils sont partis à l'arcade mais Aria laissa Axel derrière elle dans la précipitation ce que Axel vit.

« Elle n' a pas osée tout de même ! » il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule il se retourna et vit l'homme avec un cache œil.

« ça va te paraître bizarre mais aurais-tu vu une elfe ? » lui dit l'inconnu avec un sourire sadique ; Une chose est sûre c'est que les ennuis ne font que commencer pour Axel.

Du coté de Star.

Star et Aria était dans une salle d'arcade où Star voulait montré à Axel un jeu de combats :

« Alors, Axel, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? … Axel ?

\- Laisse tombé Star, il est encore au nuage club.

\- Quoi ! » cria Star.

\- Oh, aller, c'est juste un terrien.

\- Non, c'est mon meilleur ami.

A ce moment là, quelque chose se brisa en Aria, elle se mit à parler d'un ton à la fois triste et désolé :

« -Mais c'est moi ta meilleur amie.

-Peut-être mais ma meilleur amie ne laisserait pas mon autre meilleur ami coincé je ne sais où.

-Tu … tu as raison ; allons le chercher » elle dit la dernière partie avec détermination.

De retour au nuage club, Axel se battait contre l'homme avec un cache-œil, personne n'aidait Axel car il croyait que c'était un spectacle, Axel esquiva un coup de matraque qui avait faillit le toucher au visage, juste après qu'il eut esquivé la matraque brilla d'une lueur électrique.

« Sérieusement ? une matraque électrique ? » dit Axel d'un ton paniqué « je me suis battu contre une bande de monstre il y a trois heures, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- En fait, ça m'arrange.

\- Tricheur ! » cria Axel tout en balançant son poing contre le visage de l'homme qui esquiva encore, Axel voulut lui mettre un coup de poing mais il l'attrapa alors Axel lui cracha dans l'œil et retenta son coup qui le toucha cette fois.

« Argh mais t'est un vrais porc !

-C'est toi qui a commencé avec ta matraque électrique ! » mais juste après qu'il n'ait répondu, les trois homme en cagoule lui sautèrent dessus mais il les repoussa d'un coup de savate qui les envoya plus loin.

« C'est entre toi et moi, personne ne dois intervenir. » dit Axel d'un ton calme ; Il aurais put avoir un air sérieux si Star et Aria n'étaient pas venues par l'intermédiaire d'un portail.

« Hé cyclope, essaye de m'attraper » dit Aria en s'envolant, «cyclope » essaya de la rattraper mais lorsqu'il se retourna Axel en profita pour le frapper au visage.

« -Alors, Cyclope, tu louche ? parce que c'est moi ton adversaire.

\- Je m'appel Faust » il dit tout en courant vers Axel pour se venger, cette fois ses coup étaient beaucoup plus violent, Axel avait extrêmement mal lorsqu'il parait les coup ; Axel recula au fur et à mesure que Faust voulut le frapper, au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent près d'un disjoncteur électrique et lorsque la matraque de Faust frappa le disjoncteur celui-ci se pris une énorme décharge électrique.

« -Et je gagne » dit Axel en regardant le corps vaincu de Faust avant de le tapoter du pied pour être sûr qu'il est bien assomé.

« Axel ….

-Quoi, Star ?

\- Tu viens de battre Faust, un des garde de saint Olga ! personne n'avait réussit cet exploit avant aujourd'hui !

\- Et bien, il n'avait jamais rencontré Axel Pilgrim le plus cool des adolescent. » il dit

« assez » cria une énorme voix ; Axel regarda vers la voix et vit un grand elfes qui ressemblait à Aria.

« Le roi » dit Star qui avait l'air étonner contrairement à Axel qui trouvait que après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait ici ? » demanda Star à son amie elfe, Aria prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire à Star d'un ton triste »

« Star, si je suis venue c'était pour m'amuser avec toi une dernière fois parce que … je vais à saint Olga !

\- La maison de correction pour princesse capricieuse !

\- Ce n'est pas une prison mais j'avoue que cette école y ressemble ; maintenant jeune fille tu viens avec moi » lui dit le roi.

Axel regarda la scène tout en serrant ses poings, il n'aimait pas Aria mais elle ne mérite pas d'aller dans cette école.

« Eh ! » il cria, après cela, le roi et Star se retournèrent vers lui.

« Vous voulez envoyer votre fille dans une école où leurs garde de sécurité ont une matraque éléctrique et ont essayé de me tuer il y a cinq minutes !

\- Ma fille est incontrôlable et n'obéit pas aux règles, cette écoles est réputé pour réussir à redresser les capricieuse.

\- Elle est elle-même, l'individualité n'est pas un crime, ces hommes ont tenté de me tuer et votre fille a voulut me sauver et pour moi c'est la preuve qu'elle peut être une grande reine ; Vous êtes un sûrement un grand roi mais surtout un horrible père » Axel cria en colère.

Le roi de elfes avait l'air en colère et on aurait dit qu'il voulait tuer Axel mais le roi pris un air calme et regarda sa fille.

« c'est vrais ?

\- Oui, je ne veux pas être reine mais ta fille, tu ne m'encourage jamais et j'ai toujours pensé que si tu m'a eut c'était pour avoir un héritière. » dit Aria avec des larmes.

« Je comprend, Aria je m'excuse d'avoir voulut t'emmener à cette école. »

« Alors vous allez agir comme un vrais père avec votre fille ? » demanda Axel

« non, notre relation a peut de chance de changé mais je chercherai à la comprendre plus » dit le roi.

Aria avait l'air heureuse, Axel trouvait que ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était un début ; le roi et sa fille partirent chez eux avec les ciseaux dimensionnel du roi mais avant, Aria voulut parler à Star.

« Tient, prend mes ciseaux dimensionnel, tu en aura plus besoin que moi » elle dit.

Axel et Star rentrèrent mais après avoir passer la porte il virent Scott et Ramona qui montrait l'horloge sur le mur qui montrait qu'il était onze heures du soir.

« oh oh » dirent les deux adolescent.


End file.
